Wieso, Dramione, wieso!
by nebelhorn
Summary: Eine kleine Analyse:


-------------------

Wer wünscht Hermine denn nicht eine glückliche Zukunft? Wer kann das willensstarke, nette Mädchen denn so sehr hassen?

Und Draco? Nun gut, er verdient vielleicht einen Denkzettel, aber gleich das?! Diese Qualen?! Schließlich hatte er nicht direkt die Wahl- er ist ein Produkt seiner Erziehung.

Und doch, es gibt anscheinend genug Leute, die die beiden hassen. Oder woher kommen sonst all die Dramione Fanfictions?

Naja, im Leben eines FF Autors kommt immer ein Zeitpunkt, in dem er sich diese Frage stellen muss.

Bei mir ist dieser Zeitpunkt jetzt da.

--------------------

Wieso, Dramione, wieso?!

--------------------

Zu allererst ist es die Unwahrscheinlichkeit dieser Verbindung- keines der Bücher enthält Hinweiße auf eine Liebe(wobei ich schwören könnte, dass Hermines Patronus im 5Film ein Frettchen ist;)).

Ha, Liebe?! Sie sind einander völlig fremd. Keine vorgefertigten Situationen, keine gemeinsamen persönlichen Erlebnisse- der Autor hat freie Hand.

Du kannst deine Fantasie ausschöpfen, die beiden zusammensperren und schauen, was passiert. Oder sie doch eher zwingen, zusammen zu arbeiten- an einem Zaubertrank vielleicht?

Nun, du kannst natürlich auch die düstere Variante wählen- einen Plan des Lords, der Draco zwingt, auf das Mädchen zu zugehen.

Wie dem auch sei, die zwei werden sich mit dem jeweils anderem auseinandersetzten müssen- etwas, vor dem sie sich beide in den Büchern scheuen.

Es ist eine Art Rache an J.K. Rowling, die sich strikt geweigert hat, ihre Beziehung auszuarbeiten. Jetzt ist es uns überlassen.

Weiterhin spielen auch Dracos Vergangenheit, die der Leser nur wage angedeutet bekommt, und der Mangel an seiner Perspektive eine Rolle- wir wissen nicht, was er denkt und fühlt, wie sein Leben aussieht und was er sich wünscht.

Er ist ein Mysterium, etwas was unsere Aufmerksamkeit weckt, uns dazu bewegt uns hinein versetzen zu wollen.

Im Gegensatz dazu steht Hermine- wir haben ihre Entwicklung mitverfolgt, kennen ihren beständigen Charakter, können auch abschätzen, wie sie sich in einer bestimmten Situation verhält.

Das ist eine gute Mischung: Auf der einen Seite etwas bekanntes, etwas, was uns das Gefühl gibt, uns weiterhin im geliebten Harry Potter Universum zu befinden, auf der anderen Seite etwas Neues, Aufregendes, etwas von dem wir, Autoren, selber nicht wissen, wie es endet.

Dann ist da der andere Gegensatz- das älteste Motiv in der Literatur: Gute gegen Böse. Etwas, was schon immer aktuell war und es immer noch ist, etwas aus dem richtigen Leben. Wir wollen den Kampf kämpfen, die Gerechtigkeit wieder herstellen, die in der wirklichen Welt so oft nicht eintritt.

Und wir wissen, Hermine ist stark genug. Hermine tut das Richtige. Hermine wird alle Konsequenzen in Kauf nehmen- etwas, was wir selber oft nicht bereit sind zu tun.

Draco ist dagegen böse. Nicht mit Absicht, nicht unverbesserlich böse oder böse aus einer Perversion heraus- er ist schlecht, weil er nicht anders kann. Er realisiert es selber nicht, aber wir tun das. Wir sehen die Fehler, wir erkennen die Verfahrenheit der Situation und wir wollen helfen. Wir wollen ihn retten, das Böse bekehren.

Vielleicht ist auch hier der Grund unsere persönlichen Erfahrungen- das Bewusstsein, dass Menschen sehr schwer zu ändern sind, dass wir, auch wenn wir es oft besser wissen, nicht viel tun können. Macht nichts, Hermine kann es für uns.

Doch ich will es hier nicht einseitig darstellen, es geht auch um die Illusionen Hermines. Ihre, trotz allem, heile Welt ist in unseren Augen unrealistisch. Sie, die sie alles hat, Verstand, Familie, Freunde, Durchsetzungsvermögen und den Glauben an das Gute, muss nun erkennen, wie es ist, das nicht zu besitzen. Draco lebt nicht in der gleichen Welt wie sie: er ist voller Angst und Hass und er weint sich nicht an der Schulter von Goyle aus, wenn es ihm schlecht geht.

Wer kennt sie denn nicht, die Menschen, die allem Anschein nach ein perfektes Leben führen?! Wir sind ihnen fremd, wie sie uns fremd sind.

Bei Hermine und Draco können wir diese Gegensätze ganz einfach einander näher bringen.

Nun kommen wir zu der Romeo und Julia Geschichte- der herzzerreißenden, faszinierenden Liebe, die alles überwindet. Verfeindete Häuser, verfeindete Cliquen, verfeindete Ideologien. Menschen, die sich aus Gewohnheit hassen, die auf den ersten Blick keinen Ausweg haben.

Ein Todesesser und ein Schlammblut- das sind sie in ihrer Welt und sie können aus ihrer Haut nicht heraus. Hermine kann keine Bluttransfusion machen und plötzlich reinblütig sein(außer in diesen Adoptionsgeschichten, aber das ist nun wirklich Blasphemie- da kann man genauso Pansy nehmen). Draco kann seine Familiengeschichte nicht mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes wegwischen, seinen Todesesservater vergessen und Dumbledore seine ewige Liebe schwören. Denn, obwohl ihre Welt voller Magie ist, ist es immer noch unsere Logik, die uns die Problematik einer Liebe zwischen Feinden sehen lässt.

Auf der anderen Seite ist es aber ein anziehender Gedanken: ein Wunsch nach Frieden, trotz allem.

Es ist Liebe, die uns dahin bringt- Liebe, die alle Grenzen überwindet, Liebe, die einen selbstsüchtigen, verwöhnten Todesessersohn selbstlos werden lässt, Liebe, die eine selbstherrliche Besserwisserin sich irren lässt, Liebe, die beide zwingt, alle Vorurteile aufzugeben und blind zu vertrauen.

Es sind schöne Wunschträume- blindes Vertrauen und selbstlose Liebe bis über den Tod hinaus. Und wieder, wer wünscht es denn nicht?! Wer hat denn schon im richtigen Leben "und sie lebten immerzu glücklich zusammen, betrachteten jeden Tag den Sonnenuntergang und starben am selben Tag?".

Draco und Hermine können es haben- wir können es ihnen geben.

Oder wir können sie auch völlig scheitern lassen, Einen von ihnen Verrat begehen lassen, sich dann an ihn rächen indem wir ihn realisieren lassen, dass er sein eigenes Glück für immer zerstört und ihn dann noch in den Tod schicken. Aus dem Scheitern lernt man schließlich am meisten.

Vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, wollen wir manchmal gar kein gutes Ende- wir gönnen es den anderen nicht, nicht, bevor wir unser eigenes Happy End haben.

Letztendlich ist es auch eine Sache der Laune- heute lässt man die Illusion vom Guten gewinnen, morgen schöpft man Trost aus dem Scheitern anderer, nahezu perfekter, Menschen.

Und wieder haben wir auch hier oft die Idee der Gerechtigkeit: Draco verrät Hermine und lebt selber als gebrochener Mann weiter, während sie letztendlich von ihm loskommt und mit jemanden anderen glücklich wird.

Ok, die folgende These ist recht wage, aber ich schreibe es trotzdem: die Idee der Absolution, die in Dramione FFs oft auftritt.

Draco mag mit seiner großen Liebe nicht zusammen sein können, aber er wäscht sich von seinen Sünden rein, indem er für sie stirbt. Hermine, die für den bösen Jungen oder die fehlgeleiteten Freunde einen Märtyrertod stirbt, am Ende allen noch verzeiht und uns durch ihre unendliche Güte zum Weinen bringt.

Letztendlich ist der Umgang mit Schuld, Sühne und Vergebung ein prägendes Element unserer Kultur, sichtbar zum Beispiel in den Weltreligionen, und ich denke, dass es auch die Möglichkeit, sich damit auseinanander zu setzen, ist, die das DracoxHermine Paaring so beliebt macht.

So viele Möglichkeiten, in einer Beziehung zwischen Feinden Verrat zu begehen, so viele Möglichkeiten, selbstlos zu handeln.

Nun bin ich bei der Thematik von Post Hogwards FFs: der Auseinandersetzung mit Erinnerungen und/oder dem Tod.

Auf den ersten Blick fragt man sich, ok, wieso ausgerechnet Hermine und Draco? Es geht doch genauso mit anderen Paarings?!

Richtig. Na ja, fast richtig.

Das Praktische an den Beiden sind nämlich ihre verschiedenen Sichtweißen. Man kann zwischen den Seiten hin und her swiftschen und aufzeigen, dass beide gelitten haben.

Oder man kann auch die Idee ausarbeiten, dass solche Erlebnisse unterschiedlichste Menschen verbinden können: Lass die beiden in einer Umgebung auf einander treffen, in der die Vergangenheit nicht präsent ist(z.B. in der Muggelwelt), und sie werden von einander gleichzeitig angezogen und abgestoßen sein. Vergessen wollen, aber nicht können. Einander hassen, aber in den jeweils Anderen eine Zuflucht sehen. Faszinierend.

Jetzt noch kurz die Freundschaft/Familie oder Liebe? Geschichte. Hermine muss für die Liebe kämpfen, sie muss ihre Freunde und die Ordensmitglieder überzeugen. Notfalls muss sie sich sogar entscheiden: Draco oder Harry und Ron?

Aber auch Draco hat es nicht leicht. Bei ihm heißt es meistens Familie oder Hermine?

Manchmal hat man keine andere Möglichkeit, man muss etwas aufgeben, um etwas neues zu behalten. Mit den beiden Charakteren kann man herumexperimentieren: Soll Draco alles für sein Mädchen aufopfern oder ist sie nur eine Laune, die vergeht? Und wie kann Hermine das starke Band der Freundschaft einfach löschen, nur weil sie plötzlich Hals über Kopf verknallt ist?

Als einen weiteren Grund sehe ich die Alles oder Nichts Karte.

In einer normalen Beziehung hat man am Ende viele Möglichkeiten: Man kann zusammen bleiben, man kann sich trennen und Freunde bleiben, einander nach dem Schluss meiden usw.

Bei den beiden heißt es(meistens) Alles oder Nichts. Es gibt nur Liebe oder Hass, für einander ewig da sein oder ewig gegen einander sein.

Diese Schwarz und Weiß Situation bringt zusätzlich Spannung in die Geschichte: Wir wissen, entweder raffen sie sich zusammen und lernen einander lieben und verstehen oder sie scheitern kläglich, werden alles, im besten Fall, bereuen und töten einander im schlimmsten Fall.

Viele FFs beginnen mit tierischer Anziehungskraft, mit der „haben wollen" Idee oder purem „vernichten wollen". Manche FFs beginnen auch mit neu entstandenen Spannungen zwischen den beiden(Schulsprecher und Schulsprecherin). Kaum welche beginnen mit Gleichgültigkeit.

Es ist fast immer der Hass, verletzte Gefühle und gegenseitiges Misstrauen, dass die beiden überwinden müssen. Eine Herausforderung ohne Gleichen.

Dracos Ideologie ist aber auch etwas interessantes. Wir kennen Menschen mit verdrehten Ideologien, wir kennen die vernichtende Kraft solcher Idee.

J.K. Rowling hat sich den Konflikt in der Harry Potter Welt nicht aus den Fingern gesogen, nein, sie hat viel eher eine typisch menschliche Eigenschaft zwischen uns und den anderen zu unterscheiden auf die magische Welt projiziert.

Angst vor dem Unbekannten, das Gefühl der Überlegenheit, es ist in allen Gesellschaften in einem gewissen Grade immer präsent.

Bei Harry Potter lässt diese Idee Kinder gefühlskalt werden- Draco kann unmagische Kreaturen nur verachten.

Und nun kommt der FF Schreiber ins Spiel: er kann einen Weg daraus suchen. Er kann Draco Stück für Stück rausziehen. Lösungsmöglichkeiten bieten. Dem Leser und sich selber klar machen, dass man immer die Wahl hat.

Mein vorletzter Punk sind die Similaritäten zwischen den beiden. Auf den ersten Blick verborgen, stellt man aber doch irgendwann fest, dass sie durchaus mindestens zwei Sachen gemeinsam haben:

Ihren außerordentlichen Intellekt und ihren Stolz. Hermine ist deswegen so eine gute Kämpferin, weil sie es hasst zu verlieren. Malfoy ist deswegen der Anführer der Slytherins, weil er klug ist und leiten kann.

Möglicherweise zwei an sich unerhebliche Aspekte, aber in einer Dramione bedeuten sie einen Kampf auf allen Ebenen: es geht um den Sieg und beide tun alles, was in ihrer Macht steht(und durch ihren Verstand ist es recht viel), um den jeweils anderen zu bezwingen.

Sie können Rachepläne schmieden, den jeweils anderen in die Falle locken, einander unterschätzen und letztendlich in dem anderen einen ebenbürtigen Gegner finden.

Nun komme ich zu meinem vorerst abschließenden Gedanken, weswegen sich ausgerechnet dieses Paaring solch großer Beliebtheit erfreut:  
Dem visuellen Faktor.

Wir haben alle die Filme gesehen, wir wissen, dass Harrys hässliche, runde Brille und seine Gesichtsausdrücke einfach nicht das Wahre sind(nicht zu Vergessen ist auch, wie er bei seinen Visionen immer zuckt und die Augen zusammenkneift). Wir sind auch nicht allzu sehr von Rons Haaren und seinem dümmlichen Auftreten(und Manieren) angetan, nun ich zumindest nicht.

Hermine dagegen, die einzige weibliche Hauptrolle, ist ab dem 3ten Film recht hübsch- keine Schönheitskönigin, nein, aber doch überdurchschnittlich. Und Draco- da sieht´s ähnlich aus: die ersten Filme über ist er alles andere als gut aussehend, aber er bessert sich. Ich finde nicht, dass er, wie oft in den FFs beschrieben, ein Sexgott ist, aber aus der kläglichen Auswahl an männlichen Hauptcharakteren ist er doch am attraktivsten.

Und wenn man noch bedenkt, dass die einzige richtige Alternative(charakteristisch) zu dem bösen Jungen der „böse" Lehrer Snape ist… also wirklich, er ist ja einfach nur... hust… abscheulich(und alt).

So können wir mit einwenig Fantasie uns Hermine und Draco als ein recht passables Paar vorstellen: er- einen halben Kopf größer als sie, reich, kühl und einwenig arrogant. Sie verantwortungsbewusst, warmherzig und, trotz ihrer Größe und ihres Geschlechts, die Ton angebende Partei.

Ein schönes Paar.

--------------------

Das war´s- meine Analyse zum Thema: Wieso Dramione?!


End file.
